


История, в которой Крейг облажался

by DreamerX2



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Все произошло благодаря беспечности Крейга. Твик в праведном гневе.





	История, в которой Крейг облажался

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where Craig Screws Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332369) by [Preciadology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciadology/pseuds/Preciadology). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6716546

Крейг боялся этого момента. Он откладывал его, убеждая себя в том, что он не может сейчас рассказать об этом Твику. Потому что, возможно, то, что он ищет, прямо за углом, может, даже в кустах. Но Крейг обыскал каждый закуток во дворе и на заднем дворе, однако так ничего и не нашел. Он не признается в пропаже, пока не обыщет весь город. Но для того, чтобы продолжить поиски в оставшейся части Южного парка, ему нужна была лишняя пара глаз, а единственным человеком, которому он доверял в этом нелегком деле, был Твик. Зная репутацию их города, Крейг чувствовал тошноту. Но он также беспокоился насчет реакции блондина, когда он неизбежно узнает правду. Часть его думала, что Твик на самом деле убьет его, но другая — помнила, что его парень был добрым и понимающим человеком. Он простит его.

…Правда ведь?

Он постучал во входную дверь Твика и опустил ледяные голубые глаза к земле. По нервной привычке он начал терзать край толстовки, что делал не так часто, потому что он редко волновался. Такие ситуации были единичными.

Звук открывшейся двери заставил его поднять голову. Его парень с любопытством смотрел на него снизу вверх, наверное, потому что он не ожидал увидеть его так рано. Их свидание было назначено через шесть часов.

— Крейг? — с небольшой улыбкой на лице произнес Твик, находя присутствие мальчика приятным сюрпризом. В обычных обстоятельствах Крейг нашел бы это выражение очаровательным, но сейчас то, что он собирался изменить настроение Твика, заставляло его волноваться. Он втянул воздух носом и выпустил его через рот, как говорил делать Твику, когда тот нервничал.

— Детка, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное. Тебе это не понравится, — медленно начал Крейг. Он не хотел затягивать, он хотел сделать это быстро, как содрать старый пластырь. Брюнет никогда не избегал значимых тем. Он был прямолинейным и откровенным, это были именно те черты характера, которые Твик любил в нем, или по крайней мере говорил так. Крейг всем сердцем надеялся, что после этого чувства блондина к нему не изменятся.

— Я потерял Страйпи.

По лицу Твика было видно, что он обдумывал полученную информацию. Он стоял со странным выражением, будто пытаясь разделить эти три слова на части, пройтись по ним по отдельности и собрать в одно логичное предложение. Такое поведение напугало Крейга еще больше, так как оно было неприсуще Твику. Обычно он быстро верил всем вещам, что ему говорили, и немедленно реагировал, особенно на плохие новости. Видимо, Твик понял, что то, что он только что сказал, — правда, судя по гневно нахмурившимся бровям. Крейг прикусил губу, напрягшись.

— Ты потерял нашу ебаную морскую свинку?! — закричал блондин. Крейг был уверен, что его слышал весь штат Колорадо. Наверное, где-то в горах обрушилась лавина.

— …Да. Прости, — осторожно сказал парень. И втянул холодный воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, поняв, как убого прозвучали эти слова.

— «Прости»?! Да что с тобой не так?! Как это произошло?! Г-где ты видел ее в последний раз?! — злость в голосе Твика сменилась паникой. Крейг ненавидел видеть его в таком состоянии, особенно когда он сам был причиной этого состояния. Он выглядел невероятно испуганным. Твик любил Страйпи. Все-таки это он купил ее для них. Он постоянно баловал ее и относился к ней как к настоящему ребенку, а иногда даже называл ее их «малышкой». Он пек для нее специальные угощения и приносил их в дом Крейга, где жила Страйпи; он покупал ей маленькие игрушки и даже гулял с ней по городу, поместив в небольшую сумку и держа Крейга за руку. Не было ничего удивительного в том, как он отреагировал на эту ситуацию.

— Я отвел ее на улицу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. Мы сидели на ступеньках у входной двери, и я посадил ее рядом со мной. Потом мама позвала меня в дом и попросила помочь Трише с научным проектом. Но я… Я вроде как забыл занести Страйпи, и, когда вспомнил, что она на улице, я вернулся, а она… Она пропала, — Крейг объяснил самым спокойным голосом, на который был способен, в попытке передать часть хладнокровия Твику.

К несчастью, это разозлило блондина еще больше.

— Почему ты говоришь так, будто тебе плевать на то, что наш ребенок пропал?!

— Я всегда говорю так, будто мне плевать, милый, — напомнил Крейг. — Но это не так, правда.

— Если бы ты правда заботился о ней, ты бы не потерял ее! — выплюнул Твик. Слова ужалили Крейга. Страйпи была одной из нескольких вещей во всем мире, о которых он искренне волновался. Он любил эту Страйпи и всех трех Страйпи, что были до нее. Просто Крейг был немного безрассудным. Это не значит, что он не заботился о них. Он пытался стать лучше, так как она принадлежала не только ему, и он правда считал, что его усилия не прошли даром, пока это не произошло. Они с Твиком растили морскую свинку вместе, а теперь Крейг все испортил и потерял ее. Твик имеет полное право злиться на него.

— Мы сейчас же пойдем на улицу и отыщем ее, ты меня понял?! — спросил блондин.

— Да, детка, — осторожно ответил Крейг. — Мы можем начать с моего двора.

Твик ничего не ответил, вышел за порог и закрыл дверь, прежде чем протолкнуться мимо Крейга и быстро пойти в сторону дома последнего. Брюнет молча последовал за ним и попытался взять парня за руку. Прикосновения в каком-то смысле успокаивали Крейга, поэтому он сразу же сдулся, когда Твик шлепнул его по ладони.

— Нет! Тебе нельзя держать меня за руку, пока мы не найдем Страйпи!

— Что?! Но, детка…

— Никаких деток! — выплюнул Твик. Он засунул руки в карман джинс, чтобы спрятать их из досягаемости Крейга.

Брюнет нахмурился. Его сердце болезненно сжалось. Сначала пропала Снайпи, а теперь Твик злится на него настолько, что не разрешает притрагиваться к себе. Это был самый худший день за все десять лет его жизни. Если не считать инцидент в Перу с бандой Стэна.

Крейг засунул руки в карманы толстовки, чтобы притвориться, что тепло исходит от теплой ладони Твика. Было не похоже.

***

— Я оставил ее здесь, — сказал Крейг, указав на крыльцо своего дома.

— Л-ладно. Ты смотрел в кустах? Она могла подумать, что там тепло, и спрятаться в одном из них, — предложил Твик, уже расталкивая ветви кустарника, что рос под окном, в разные стороны.

— Я все обыскал, даже задний двор, — ответил брюнет.

Твик лихорадочно осматривал землю, шагая по заснеженному пути. Он неожиданно остановился и распахнул глаза.

— Эй, с-смотри! В снегу отпечатки лапок! Должно быть, это ее!

Крейг подбежал к своему парню, чтобы посмотреть. Он изучал оставшиеся на снегу отметины. Они точно принадлежали морской свинке. Она определенно была здесь, что означало, что они наконец-то напали на след. Как он не заметил их раньше, когда обыскивал двор? Наверное, потому, что не искал отпечатки.

— Похоже, она пошла в сторону дома Клайда, — заметил вслух Крейг. Не теряя времени Твик бросился по тропике, которая вела в указанное направление, еще до того, как мальчик закончил говорить. Крейг быстро последовал за ним.

— Клайд! Клайд! Открывай! — кричал Твик, барабаня кулаком по двери так громко, что Крейг всерьез опасался, что она сломается.

Некоторое время спустя Клайд открыл дверь.

— О! Привет, парни, как дела? — дружелюбно поздоровался он, а затем повернулся к Крейгу. — Чувак, почему ты мне не отвечал? Я говорил тебе о…

— У меня есть более важные занятия, чем отвечать тебе на сообщения, — сухо ответил брюнет.

— Ладно, тогда расскажу сейчас! В общем, недавно я…

— Эм, Клайд? — вмешался Твик, пока мальчик не успел увлечься историей. Когда он начинал говорить, его было трудно остановить. — Ты не видел Страйпи? Мы шли за ее отпечатками в снегу, и дорожка привела нас сюда.

— Ваша морская свинка? Ты потерял ее? — недоверчиво удивился Клайд.

— Не я, а этот придурок, — исправил его Твик, пальцем указав на своего парня.

— Крейг?! Вот это ты облажался! — воскликнул шатен искренне обеспокоенным голосом.

— Просто скажи нам, видел ты ее или нет, — огрызнулся Крейг. У него не было сил выслушивать болтовню Клайда, если от него все равно не будет никакого толку.

Клайд на минуту задумался, наверное, впервые в жизни. Затем щелкнул пальцами и загорелся, как будто вспомнил что-то существенное.

— О! На самом деле, я расчищал снег и краем глаза увидел, как кто-то бежал в ту сторону, — мальчик указал на дорогу, пролегавшую мимо дома Крейга. — Я не обратил внимания, так как подумал, что это одна из крыс Кенни. Видимо, это была Страйпи!

Твик изумленно ахнул.

— Ладно-ладно, спасибо! Пока! — он кинулся в ту сторону, на которую указывал друг.

— Всегда пожалуйста! — выкрикнул Клайд вслед блондину. — Удачи, чувак, — он повернулся к Крейгу и игриво пихнул его в плечо. Мальчик показал ему средний палец и помчался за своим парнем.

Он сравнялся с Твиком и подстроился под его торопливый шаг. Холодный ветер дул прямо в лицо, но было не так холодно, как обычно. Он был благодарен за такую нехарактерную погоду, потому что хотя бы потерял морскую свинку не в такое морозное утро. Хотя он заметил, что Страйпи №4 переносила холод намного лучше, чем ее предшественники. Ему не нравилась сама мысль о том, что их любимица где-то там, совсем одна. Но теперь они хотя бы знают ее примерное местонахождение, за что Крейг пообещал себе быть немножко добрее к Клайду, когда все уладится.

— Страйпи! Страйпи! — звал Твик. Недавно они научили ее отзываться на свое имя. Для этого мальчики скрупулезно тренировали ее, зовя морскую свинку по кличке, а после давая ей еду, и она научилась. Он помнил, как они с Твиком гордились, когда она наконец-то отозвалась в первый раз. Лицо Твика озарила редкая улыбка, которая появлялась, когда он был очень счастлив.

— Страйпи, если ты выйдешь, мы никогда не подпустим к тебе твоего папу, обещаю! — громко сказал Твик. Сердце Крейга разбилось. Он действительно так зол на него?

— Она и моя тоже, Твик, — слабо вмешался мальчик, замедлив шаг, пока не остановился у тротуара. — Ты думаешь, я хотел потерять ее?

Твик тоже замер и оглянулся на своего парня. Остановившись на Крейге, его взгляд смягчился.

— Я-я не это имел в виду. Конечно, ты не хотел терять ее. Я просто… Я злюсь на тебя, понятно? Я все еще зол на тебя. Я люблю Страйпи. Она наша. Я просто р-расстроен, что ты так безалаберно относился к ней.

— Я тоже люблю ее. И мне жаль. Этого больше никогда не повторится, — мягко заверил Крейг.

— Еще бы этого никогда не повторится! Я лично прослежу за этим, — уверенно ответил Твик.

***

Они продолжали идти по дороге, пока не наткнулись на собаку Стэна — Спарки, если Крейг правильно помнил, — которая бегала на переднем дворе. Глаза брюнета немедленно остановились на морде, которая была заляпана чем-то красным. Он резко остановился, когда его мозг пришел к единственному логичному заключению. Не может быть. Но они уже давно не видели следов лапок Страйпи. Эта теория возможна. Вполне возможна. Твик тоже замер, проследовав за взглядом Крейга. Когда его глаза остановились на том, куда он смотрел, они немедленно распахнулись от паники.

— К-Крейг, с-собака что… — пролепетал он дрожащим и тяжелым от поднимающихся эмоций голосом.

Крейг притянул своего парня в нежные объятия. Он не мог ничего поделать. Он не сможет встретиться с представшим перед ним зрелищем, если в его руках не будет Твика. Когда блондин не возразил, он прижал его еще ближе. Он чувствовал вибрацию от слов, что Твик говорил ему в грудь, и громких надрывных всхлипов. Влажные слезы приземлялись в голубую толстовку, в которую любила залезать Страйпи, потому что там было тепло.

На плечи Крейга легло огромное, тяжелое чувство вины. Это сделал он. Он потерял ее. Из-за него собака Стэна убила ее. Кровь на его руках. В груди появилась колющая боль, когда он вспомнил все те разы, когда они с Твиком и Страйпи ходили на площадку, катали ее на горке, фотографировали в причудливых костюмчиках, которые купили для нее, и как она любила прижиматься мордочкой к носу Твика. Этого больше никогда не будет. Он привык менять морских свинок, когда они умирали, но в этой было что-то особенное. Крейг почувствовал, как в уголках глаз начали собираться…

— Эм… ребята?

Голос, который принадлежал не кому другому, как Стэну Маршу, вырвал его из собственных мыслей. Он вытер слезы и поднял взгляд. Черта с два он позволит Стэну видеть его плачущим.

— Почему вы стоите возле моего дома? Я слышал, как ты плачешь, даже внутри, Твик. Что случилось?

Твик отстранился от груди Крейга и выдавил самым несчастным голосом, который брюнет когда-либо слышал.

— Т-твоя собака… Твоя собака у-у-убила Ст-Страйпи.

— Страйпи? — Стэн растеряно прищурил глаза, прежде чем повернуться к псу за его спиной. Казалось, он понял, о чем они подумали, потому как его взгляд скользнул к красной морде, а затем его рот образовался в небольшую букву «о». — А, это! Нет, э-это не кровь, чувак. Я угостил его клубникой.

Тяжелый груз спал с груди Крейга. Твик выдохнул, и к его лицу хлынул яркий цвет. Он полностью покинул объятия мальчика и вытер глаза, чтобы избавиться от слез, текущим по щекам.

— О, с-слава Богу, — пробормотал блондин. Услышав свой хриплый голос, он откашлялся и снова открыл рот. — Т-ты видел Страйпи, Стэн?

— Да, Спарки гавкал на нее, когда я пошел за ягодами, она бежала по дороге, — ответил мальчик.

Крейг злобно прищурился:

— И ты, блять, даже не потрудился поднять ее?!

— Отстань от него, Крейг! Это ты потерял её! — напомнил Твик.

— О, тебя только что заткнули, Такер, — Стэн фыркнул, напомнив Крейгу, почему он не переваривал его. Он показал ему средний палец, прежде чем Твик быстро поблагодарил Стэна, схватил Крейга за рукав и побежал в указанную сторону. Может, брюнет и пообещал себе быть немного добрее к Клайду, так как он помог им с поисками, но он ни за что на свете не поменяет свое отношение к этому придурку. Ни при каких условиях.

Когда они с Твиком повернулись, то увидели появившиеся на снегу отпечатки Страйпи. Они выступали вдоль железной дороги, что означало, что морская свинка не забрела в район наркоманов, также известный как дом Кенни. Этот факт увеличивал возможность того, что она где-то в безопасности. В груди Крейга зажглась надежда. C все больше ускоряющимся шагом они сорвались на бег. Брюнет бежал чуть позади, но только потому, что он, в отличие от Твика, смотрел под ноги, а не на маленькие следы.

— Детка, осторожнее, — обеспокоенно произнес Крейг. — Снег тает, ты можешь поскользнуться.

— Страйпи где-то з-здесь, я не хочу тратить время на…

Не успел Твик закончить предложение, как его нога соскользнула на подтаявшей дороге. Он завалился назад, взмахнув руками, но Крейг быстро подхватил его до того, как он успел упасть. Ошарашенный на секунду Твик произвел в голове только что произошедшие события. Зеленые глаза растеряно смотрели на присевшего Крейга, который обхватил его за спину. Брюнет молча помог ему встать на ноги и на всякий случай положил руки ему на плечи, чтобы удержать в вертикальном положении. Когда Крейг подумал, что Твик собирался что-то сказать, тот просто кивнул в знак благодарности и гораздо более осторожно продолжил идти вперед.

Страйпи, должно быть, повернула к дому Большого Эла-гомосека, так как ее следы резко уходили к тротуару. Твик быстро подошел ко входной двери экстравагантного жителя города и отчаянно постучал по деревянной поверхности. Дверь открылась довольно быстро, как будто мужчина просто бездельничал на диване до того, как его потревожили. Их встретил высокий шепелявящий голос.

— Ох, неужели это мои любимчики! Чем могу помочь, кексики?

— Здравствуйте, мы ищем нашу морскую свинку, Страйпи. Вы ее видели? Она р-размером с вашу ладонь, бело-коричневая, — спросил Твик. Крейг знал, что блондину не нравилось общаться со взрослыми, но это не распространялось на Эла. Тот был невероятно добр по отношению к ним и создавал впечатление самого адекватного взрослого человека в Южном Парке. Твик не боялся разговаривать с ним.

— Нет, мне жаль, но я не видел ее. Но, может, вы хотите зайти внутрь? У меня есть горячее какао. И кофе для тебя, Твик, — дружелюбно предложил мужчина. Воздух наполнился теплым ароматом напитков, когда Эл отошел в сторону и приоткрыл дверь чуть шире.

Крейг на секунду замер, когда насыщенный запах кофе вторгся в его рецепторы. Что-то внутри него щелкнуло, как будто запах кофеина был последним кусочком пазла в разобранной головоломке, которую он не знал, как сложить. В его голове появился ответ, выделенный жирным шрифтом и подчеркнутый толстой линией. Он был уверен. Странно, но он был уверен в своей догадке. Нужно идти туда. Быстрее.

— Детка, пойдем!

Крейг схватил своего парня за руку, забыв об удручающем правиле Твика. Он побежал вперед, оставив позади растерянного мужчину, который неуверенно помахал им рукой на прощание. Когда они пробежали мимо площадки, на которой играла кучка детсадовцев, наблюдавших за ними округлившимися глазами, Твик крепче взял его ладонь и с трудом пытался не отставать.

— К-куда ты меня тащишь, Крейг?!

Он не ответил, продолжив бежать со всех ног, но убедился, что Твик успевает за ним. Они пробежали мимо баскетбольной площадки, перебежали дорогу и пронеслись мимо кинотеатра, пока не достигли того самого места. Места, где они наконец-то нашли…

— Страйпи! — рот Твика распахнулся, прежде чем превратиться в широкую улыбку. Его голос был наполнен невероятной радостью. Он немедленно бросился к маленькой морской свинке, которая стояла прямо возле кофейни родителей блондина, двигая розовым носом и принюхиваясь к воздуху. Твик поднял ее и прижал к груди, чтобы согреть ее или просто обнять — Крейг не знал. Как бы там ни было, глядя на своего парня и их Страйпи, он почувствовал приятное, теплое ощущение в груди. Он любил свою маленькую семью. Брюнет шагнул к ним.

— Я… Я просто вспомнил, что ей нравится нюхать тебя, когда ты приходишь, чтобы поиграть. Ты всегда пахнешь кофе, поэтому я подумал, что она здесь, ищет тебя, — объяснил Крейг, поглаживая пушистый мех морской свинки, за которым он так соскучился.

Твик поднял взгляд и улыбнулся ему впервые за весь день. В зеленых глазах плясали небольшие огоньки. Затем он сделал то, что удивило Крейга. Он наклонился и оставил на его щеке мягкий поцелуй. Сердце брюнета забилось с удвоенной частотой. Его щеки покрылись обжигающим румянцем. Это было идеально. Твик никогда не целовал его, это был первый раз. Крейг всегда инициировал все, что они делали, когда это касалось физического контакта. Да и он был ограничен держанием за руки, объятиями и перекидыванием рук через плечо. Теперь к списку добавился поцелуй в щеку. Если это войдет в привычку, то Крейгу нужно будет попросить Твика предупреждать его заранее, потому что он не был уверен, что выдержит этот сюрприз. Ему нужно мысленно подготовиться перед каждым разом.

— Прости, что злился на тебя сегодня, — искренне сказал Твик, покраснев так же сильно, как Крейг, после недавнего поцелуя.

— Все хорошо, милый, — произнес Крейг, улыбнувшись под напором приятных эмоций, которые он не мог испытать весь день. — Я все понимаю. Если честно, я это даже заслужил.

Твик хихикнул, легко пихнув брюнета плечом.

— Давай отнесем Страйпи домой.


End file.
